Kish's break from tokyo
by x-year-of-the-cat-girl-x
Summary: Kish decides to take a break from fighting the mews and Pai and Tart decide to join him.Guess who's house Kish decides to crash at mine. 1st person. The people at my schoolhavn't done the things that i've put, its just more interesting that way. lol, R&R!
1. The 1st

Hello!

It's Becky here! Here is one of MY aliens and us stories!!

My best mate Ruth does some as well so check them out!! (her pen name is xXxIchigoxXx)

Just to set the scene I will start this in first person, then later change to 3rd

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned back in my chair, string blankly at the computer screen. I had to think of a good story, a new one. I liked '_Kish vs. Keitaro: Kish's final battle'_ (hint hint read it NOW) but I wanted something new.

Trouble was I had writers block.

I took a pencil that was lying on my desk and started to finish the drawing of Kish I had done on a scrap piece of paper. I was pretty good, but the entire space around his was filled with other random anime doodles, and yes, maybe a few hearts.

I smiled and turned back to the computer, clicking on my tab that said started to sing along as one of my favourite songs started to play, complete with a KishXIchigo flash.

My gaze wondered around my room, reaching the window. What I saw nearly made me fall of my chair.

It was Kish!

He was just floating there grinning at me.

I was stunned into silence. He motioned for me to open the window. I did and he flew in, and went to sit on my futon.

"Hey Becky!" he said

"H-how do you know my name?" I said shakily.

"I've been researching you Bex! I know that you love art, take singing lessons, have 2 pets, love Tokyo mew mew and," His eyes gleamed "Even the colour of your underwear!"

"WHAT!!!" I shrieked.

"Naha! Just kidding! It would be really helpful if you could let me stay with you though!" Cue the puppy dog eyes.

"But why would you need to stay here?" I asked

"Change of scenery. I'm bored of fighting the mews and I wanted to see England! Pai and Tart did too."

"So where are they."

Kish sank into the futon and shrugged

"Dunno, I think they may be with the other girl we've looked up, she doesn't live too far from here, only a couple of minutes."

"Looked up??"

"Well we would need a place to stay right? So we had to look up two people in England-we chose this place at random-who knew who we were and would most likely let us stay with them."

"But I can only think of one person-who I know of anyway-who likes Tokyo Mew Mew!" Something had clicked in my brain "And she lives about 2 minutes away." I looked at Kish who was sitting cross legged grinned like the baka he is. "Ruth Emmerson, right?"

"Yep!"

"Good lord."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish opened the fridge door and stuck his head in it while I leaned on the worktop.

"You got anything to eat?" He said, closing the fridge again.

"Yeah, but just saying. I don't think my mum will let a strange,-sorry but to others you would be-" I added as Kish looked offended. "alien, stay with us."

"Don't worry! It's sorted! Pai did something, I'm posing as an exchange student from Tokyo. You're parents agreed so I'm good, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." I said blushing. _Kish was going to be staying at MY house!_

"Hey by the way," Kish said whipping out some pieces of paper from god knows where "You're pretty good at art you know! These pictures look a lot like me! I especially like the hearts."

"NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GIVE ME THEM NOW!" I screamed running over to him, trying to snatch the papers back. Kish just laughed and held them high above his head.

"Come on then Bex, lets go find Pai and Tart!"

"Ok but first, GIVE ME BACK MY DRAWINGS!!" I clawed at Kish's arm, trying to get my pictures back but we were interrupted by the doorbell going off.

"Stay here," I said to Kish going out into the hall, and closing the door to the kitchen, leaving Kish behind.

I opened the front door, to find Ruth.

And Pai.

And Tart.

Ruth opened her mouth to say something but before she could start I said

"Yeah I know, come in." I smiled sympathetically at her as she, Pai and Tart walked in. We went into the living room and sat down.

"So, I'm guessing these guys are going to stay with you then."

"Yeah, baka no.1 and baka no.2 have brainwashed my parents into thinking they're exchange students."

"Actual-" Pai started

"NO! what did we agree on?" Ruth said threateningly

"No talking unless you say so." Pai said wearily.

"Ruth's mean! She hit me!" Tart yelled

"Shut up, pipsqueak! After what you did to my room you deserved it!"

I squeezed my mouth together trying ever so hard not to crack up.

"And what," Ruth said menacingly "Is so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said giggling.

"Hey! Can I come in now?" Kish said peaking round the door.

"Oh! Sorry Kish forgot about you for a bit there!" I said laughing.

"Hmpf!" Kish muttered, sitting down on the sofa in between me and Ruth.

"Aww come on Kish!" I said putting my arm round him "Don't go in a huff!"

"I'm not!" He yelled.

"Sure!" Pai said sarcastically. "Just cos he's not centre of attention he gets all moody!"

"You wanna piece of me?!?" Kish yelled standing up and lunging at Pai.

"Oi! Idiots!" Ruth yelled, making both Pai and Kish stop and look at her, "Hahaha! I said idiots and you both looked!"

"HEY!" both Pai and Kish yelled.

"Oh god help me!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey Becky," Tart said "Do I _have_ to stay with Ruth?"

Ruth glared at Tart.

"I mean, she REALLY mean, and she keeps hitting me! Plus her room smells!"

"BRAT! COME HERE!" Ruth exploded, she got up and ran at Tart.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tart shrieked, getting up and running out the room and up the stairs, Ruth right behind him.

"o...k." I said.

"Yeah so now she's gone I better fill you in properly." Pai said, turning to me. "We'll be staying with you and Ruth. Kish went on saying he wanted to stay here,"

"I DID NOT!" Kish yelled, blushing.

"And as you can only fit one person in your house me and Tart will have to stay with Ruth. For how long we will stay, we have no idea. Most likely until we get bored."

"Which won't be anytime soon, believe me!" Kish said licking his lips.

"Erm…right." I said, going scarlet.

Upstairs there was a crashing sound.

"OH NO!!!!!" I yelled, that sounded like it had come from my art room.

"RUUUUUUUTTTHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I raced upstairs to find Tart collapsed on what was my easel and Ruth looking guilty.

"Erm…Well you see, Tart was trying to fly out the window and I had to stop him, so I kind of grabbed him by the ankle and then HE flew into your easel!" Ruth said

"Yeah, and my name's Ichigo Momomiya." I groaned.

"What's happened?" Kish asked as he and Pai walked into the room.

"These baka's have destroyed my art room." I said pointing at Ruth and Tart.

"I can fix this!" Kish said grinning "Gimme 10 minutes and I'll be done!"

"Tart come on, let's go, before you wreck anything else." Pai said walking out the room.

"See you tomorrow morning then Becky." Ruth said smiling

"Yeah. I'll be round about 8, ok?"

"Sure."

I walked downstairs with Ruth, Pai and Tart, and then watched them as the walked down the road, getting more than a few funny looks as they went.

I sighed.

This was going to be a very long week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st chapter up!

Hope you all like it

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. The 2nd

Ok maybe later I won't change to 3rd person, I like how this is turning out!

Disclaimer: don't own Ksh, Pai, Tart etc….but I own RUTH!!!!!!!!!! (mwuhahahahahaha………ok I don't own her really, she's just my mate! Lol)

Chapter 2's here

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I closed the door behind me and went and got myself a drink. It was a very hot day, so I decided I might as well get Kish one too. I went upstairs with the drinks, to find him. He had said he would fix my easel but I doubted he could. I mean, some of the wood looked like it had been snapped in half!

"Kish!" I said as I walked in the door of my art room "I got us some drin-" I gasped.

He had completely fixed my easel!

It looked better than I did before Tart crashed into it!

"You like?" Kish said grinning like a maniac.

"Yeah." I said giving him his drink. "How the hell you managed to do it is beyond me!"

"Nahaha! Magic!" Kish said in a stupid voice.

"Idiot." I said softly "Thanks though, this means a lot!"

"No probs!" He said standing up, dusting his hands.

I started to blush.

"Heh heh, you're blushing Bex." Kish smirked "Are my skills just to manly for you?"

"Shut up Kish."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ruth's house)**

CRASH!

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TART!!!!"

Ruth ran upstairs to find Tart and her brother looking through her art work, and her desk on the floor.

"IDIOTS!!!" Ruth screamed

"Oh crap." Tart said "Simon! RUN FOR IT!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Simon and Tart running past Ruth and downstairs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!"

Ruth ran downstairs to kill her brother and the annoying alien that had wrecked her room. She got to the living room and found Pai holding onto Simon's and Tart's tee-shirts, stopping them from getting away.

"Looking for someone?" He asked grinning.

Ruth blushed, she had never really seen Pai smile like that before.

_Damn, he's cute when he smiles!_

"Erm...Thanks." Ruth said

"Don't mention it."

"Er…so you two…yeah, don't do it again."

Ruth ran out of the room blushing furiously.

"What the heck was that?!?!" Tart yelled

"Ruth has never in her life done that, she normally swears and yells at me!" (Sorry Ruth but from what you say you do!!! Lol)

"And she was blushing! She so fancies you Pai!"

Pai went red.

"NO! She does not!" Pai yelled "It's summer! It's hot and her face must have gone red from the heat…of the sun…"

"Whatever." Tart said "You obviously like her."

"OI!!" Pai threw a dictionary at Tart

"OWW!!!!!" Tart yelled "That hurt!"

"Don't care! Memorise! NOW!"

"What!!! I memorised it a few months ago!! You made me do it then!" Tart said

"Ok then, what does 'pericardium' mean?" Pai asked smugly

"Erm…it means…to…err, fight with great ambition?" Tart said hopefully.

"WRONG! 'Pericardium-the membranous sac enclosing the heart f. Gk (PERI-, _kardia _heart)' (lol I looked that up!) Now GET TO IT!"

"Fine!" Tart mumbled

Pai went upstairs to go find Ruth, leaving Tart with the dictionary.

"Ruth?" Pai asked going into her room.

She was on the floor picking up all her drawings and putting them back in their folder. She had a lot of work to do after that.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up from the floor.

"Need a hand?"

"Could use one." She said

"Well I can offer two." Pai said whilst picking up the desk and putting it in place.

"Th-thanks." Ruth stuttered

Pai and Ruth cleared up the room in silence, it took them about an hour but together they managed to get it all done.

"Blimey!" Ruth said, sitting down on her bed "That took a while!"

"Yeah." Pai said, joining her.

"So just asking, but what are you guys going to do tomorrow? I mean, it's first day back from the half term. Me and Becky are going back to school." Ruth asked

Pai looked at her blankly.

"Well, we're coming to. We're exchange students remember. We can't be exchange students and not go to school."

"Wha???" Ruth said, a look of shock on her face, but thinking

_This is the kind of thing you read about in fanfics!_

"Well, yeah." Pai said "What did you expect us to do? Sit around all day?"

"Er…no, it's just, don't you guys, well, stick out a bit?"

"Well we have your schools uniform, and if you're talking about our ears, we can change them," Pai suddenly clicked his fingers and his ears shrunk down to the size of human ones. "-Hey, are you ok?"

Because of the sudden movement Ruth had shrieked and fallen off the bed.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"PAI, RUTH!!" Ruth's mum yelled up the stairs "Dinner!!"

"Er, yeah. Let's go then." Ruth said, getting up from the floor and walking out the room, followed shortly by Pai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like some more Kish?" My Mum said, offering the grinning baka some potatoes.

"No thank you Mrs. Burford." Kish said politely "That was lovely. I'm completely full."

"Such a nice boy!" My Mum gushed "And please Kish, call me Irene."

I chewed on my food in silence, glaring at Kish. If only my mum knew the pervy, annoying side of Kish, he was being irritatingly polite this evening.

"Kish," I said "Where are you going to get you're school uniform for tomorrow?"

Kish blinked at me.

"I have it already, it's upstairs with all my other clothes." He said, grinning cheekily.

I groaned silently in my head. Kish had brought more clothes! Tonight he wasn't wearing the normal alien clothes, but baggy, dark navy blue jeans, and a loose black shirt. And I had to admit, he looked darn good in them.

"Well, sorry kids but me and Jay have to go to a meeting tonight!" My Mum said cheerily "I'll leave you to clear up Bec as we're already late."

"See you love." My step dad said, ruffling my hair.

"Bye, see you later." I said as they walked out the room. Me and Kish sat together in silence until we heard the front door shut.

When it did, I groaned out load and put my head in my hands.

"What's up Bex?" Kish asked

"This is gunna be hard!" I said "I mean, what the heck am I going to do!" I stood up and walked into the living room. "I mean, I feel like I'm lying to them."

Suddenly I felt arms slip round me from behind and Kish breathing on my neck.

"Don't worry Becky. Everything will fine. I promise."

My heart started to beat faster and faster, Kish was so close. I pushed him away going red.

"Yeah, I know it will." I mumbled, sitting down on the sofa.

"What did I do?" Kish asked looking surprised "And why's your face all red?"

This only made me blush more as he sat down beside me.

"Nothing! I'm fine." I said "I…Er just need a drink! You want one?"

I got up again, waiting for Kish's answer. He sighed

"Sure, why not."

I went to the kitchen and got some cups, trying to calm down.

I just still couldn't believe that Kish was in my house. With me. Hugging me! He had been such a dream for ages, and now, he was here. I couldn't help but feel like a right spaz, Kish was just so cool.

I was just a normal girl who got a load of stick at school. Why was he staying with me?

I sniffed, and was shocked when I realised I was crying. I wiped away my tears, and turned round to see Kish standing by the door.

"Erm…I…I gotta go!" I said running past Kish and out the kitchen, up the stairs and into my room. Shutting the door behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Becky…." Kish murmured as he heard the door slam upstairs.

"Hey Kish." Pai said

"BWAHHHH!!!!" Kish yelled, almost falling over from the shock of seeing Pai leaning on the work surface.

"Hey." Pai said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Kish yelled

"Seeing how you are. Everyone in Ruth's house is asleep, well Ruth may not be, but I didn't check on her as she may have killed me."

"Oh right, hey what time is it then?" Kish said

"About 11pm." Pai said calmly

"11!!!!!!!!! Blimey! Time flies." Kish said

"So what did you do to her?" Pai said quietly "She seamed pretty upset."

"I don't know what I did." Kish said "I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Well, what have you said to her? YOU HAVEN'T PERVED ON HER HAVE YOU!" Pai said

"NO!!!" Kish yelled "I…I actu-_mummble mumble mumble._"

"You what?!?!" Pai said "I didn't get a word of that."

Kish groaned, and then sighed.

"I, actually, really like, her. This time." Kish said quietly "Don't say anything though. If she's mad at me then maybe me and you shoud switch places and you stay here. She probably doesn't want me here."

"Sorry mate but I ain't swapping!" Pai said "You think I'd give up living with Ru-" Pai stopped suddenly, starting to blush.

"So you like her as well then." Kish said, smiling sadly "Least Ruth isn't mad at you."

"Well go find out what's wrong then." Pai said smiling "I'll see you in the morning." Pai started to teleport away

"Wait! Pai!" Kish said, but Pai was gone.

Kish sighed, and made his way into the hallway, putting a hand on the banister.

"I better go see what's upset her then." He whispered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hugged my pillow closer to me, cursing myself for what I had done.

How could I be so stupid?

What had Kish done? Nothing.

There was a knock on the door, I looked up and heard Kish.

"Becky, can I come in please?" He said

"Yeah." I said softly, averting my eyes from his when he walked in the room.

Kish sat down on my bed near me, putting his feet up so he was sitting cross legged beside me. We still didn't look at each other.

"I'm sorry." Kish said gently "I didn't mean to upset you." He looked down, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry too. I, I didn't mean to walk out, I just…" Words suddenly failed me.

"So, we ok then?" Kish asked nervously.

I looked up at him and grinned, he was really quite sweet.

"Yeah. Defiantly." I said.

"Y-yeah, well I better get going. To bed. Sleep." Kish stuttered, going bright red.

"Night Kish." I said giggling

"Night." Kish said as he walked out my room, turning round to smile at me, and then closing the door.

I smiled to myself and hugged my pillow close again.

Maybe Kish staying here wasn't going to be so bad.


	3. The 3rd

The 3rd is here!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 that is.

Yeah………………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why me? Why me?" I groaned, pushing the button on my alarm clock to make it shut up.

"Why now? WHY MUST THE HOLIDAYS BE OVER!!!!" I yelled, as I got out of bed, fumbling for my glasses (yeah I have glasses btw) almost falling over.

I wandered out my room and into the bathroom, not expecting to see Kish in there.

Especially not, with just a towel wrapped around his waist and on thrown over his shoulders.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched "KISH!!! What the hell are you doing!!!"

"Oh, morning Bex!" Kish said grinning "You don't mind that I used the shower do you?"

"No, but…but get out!!" I yelled "I need to use the bathroom!"

"What? Can't I get dresses first?" Kish said, loosening the grip on his towel.

"NO...I mean, yeah, but, I, err…" I stammered, unable to take my eyes off Kish's exposed physique. Which was not that bad to look at.

"Like what you see then, do ya Bex?" Kish smirked.

"Shut it! I err….see you." I said running out the bathroom, leaving the half-naked Kish behind me.

Once in my room, I started go get dressed, as you do. I wondered how people at school would react to Kish, Pai and Tart. They were a bit weird, but then, at my school, that was kinda normal.

I sat down on my bed, reaching for my hairbrush. I hoped that Kish wouldn't try anything funny at school, some of the idiots there would make a massive deal of it.

"DAMN YOU STUPID TIE!!!"

I looked up at my door, hearing the sound of a very frustrated Kish. I went out into the hallway to see what was wrong with him. There were very loud thumping noises coming from my study, where Kish was residing on the futon.

"Erm, Kish?" I said, knocking on the door. "Is everything okay?"

The door opened suddenly, and Kish was there, in his new uniform.

Well, half of it.

He had some dark grey, baggy trousers on, and his shirt was open, with a purple and gold tie in a knot around his neck.

"Hey, can you help me?" Kish said pleadingly "I can't figure do to do the damn thing!" I laughed and walked into the room.

"Sure Kish. Look watch how I do this." I took the tie and undid the tight knot, and slowly showed Kish how to do the tie. I did it loose and short, it would be better if Kish learnt it that way, people who had their tie past lower than their chest would get stick.

"Oh and by the way, you are supposed to do your shirt up." I said grinning.

"But it's so hot in here!" Kish said

"Then open a window! It'll get hotter later, it's summer!" I said laughing

"Fine." Kish said, slowly doing up his shirt "Do I have to wear the sweatshirt though? It's really hot!"

"Nah! It'll be fine on the way to school, but you'll have to ask at the start of each lesson to take it off." Kish looked at me blankly.

"Yeah I know, it's a stupid rule." I said "But just go along with it, okay?"

"Got it." Kish said

"Hey Kish," I said, sitting down on the futon "How are you going to do your hair today?"

"As usual." Kish said "Why?"

"Well it's just, people might take the piss. At my school, people are like that." I said

"But I don't want to change my hair." He whined "I like it like this!"

"So do I Kish." I said standing up again, putting my hands up to Kish's hair "But I think you should try a new style for today. If you don't like it after then we can change it. Please Kish. It's for the best."

"Fine." Kish groaned.

"Good!" I smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down while I tried to fix his hair.

After a few tries I finally settled with his hair tied back into a short spiky ponytail, with tons of strands falling over his face and neck.

Kish looked into the mirror when I had finished, I admit it wasn't the best but it as just normal enough to look kinda normal, but not loosing to much of Kish's original look.

He smiled.

"It's looks ok I guess! I like it!" he turned from his image and smiled at me, making my insides melt.

"Come on then!" I said grinning "Get a move on, or we're gunna be late!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!" Ruth yelled "Where's my bag!!!!! Becky's gunna be here soon!!!"

"Try under the kitchen table!" Ruth's mum yelled

"Why is it under the kitchen table!?!?" Ruth yelled, _crap!_ She thought, first day of year 10 and she was going to be late! She ran into the kitchen and saw Pai leaning of the worktop drinking what looked like coffee.

"Morning!"

"BWA!" Ruth jumped back in surprise "What the hell are you doing here!?!"

"Er…I live here now." Pai said.

"Oh yeah…" Ruth gazed at Pai.

"Ruth, bag." Pai said.

"Right!" Ruth dove under the table and started groping for her bag.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a voice as two small children came running into the room.

"Crap!!" Ruth yelled clutching her head (she had hit it on the table when she looked up) "What the hell do you want?!?!" Ruth shrieked at the laughing kids.

"Nothing really." Tart sniggered.

"We just wanted to scare you!" Simon added.

"BRATS!!!!" Ruth screamed lunging for Simon and Tart, Pai watching looking amused. Just as Ruth had yanked her brother upside down and was shaking him while Tart started pestering Pai for food, the doorbell rang.

"Ruth!!" Ruth's mum yelled "That'll be Becky!!"

"I KNOW MUM!" Ruth shrieked, running to the door and wrenching it open.

"Another quiet day in the Emmerson household the eh?" I said, staring at Ruth's face trying not to laugh to the glare she was giving me.

"Get in." She said, turning round and stalking back into the house.

"She completely ignored me." Kish said looking annoyed.

"You after her now?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"No, but if we came all this way she should at least may be some attention!" Kish said, pouting.

"Idiot." I said laughing.

"Are you coming in or what?" Ruth yelled from somewhere inside the house, so me and Kish went inside and saw Tart and Simon emptying what looked like a draw of Ruth's clothes down the stairs.

"You know you guys are really going to fit in at our school." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Pai said from the doorway, still holding a cup of coffee.

"COFFEE!!!!" Kish yelled "Gimme gimme gimme!!!" Kish lunged for the cup but Pai hit him on the head.

"No you idiot."

Imagine a massive sweatdrop on my head right about now…

"Ruth!" I yelled "Are you ready yet?"

"Just about!" Ruth replied, suddenly there was a thud and Simon and Tart came crashing down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor, Ruth with her bag in place ran down the stairs jumped on the two boys and went to the door.

"Now I'm ready!" She said grinning.

"Oh dear lord…" I say quietly.

And with that we all go outside, to go to school.


End file.
